movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blade Knight
Blade Knight is a recurring enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. He yields the Sword ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Blade Knight is a tiny soldier armed with a sword. He wears a green suit of armor that includes a long helmet with red tassels at the tip, a featureless pink face beneath the helmet, a golden visor, and large shoulder pads which feature golden crescent designs. White-gloved arms emerge from underneath Blade Knight's shoulder pads. The enemy's body is slightly egg-shaped, and is usually blue or green. Blade Knight wears a bluish belt with a silver buckle, as well as brown boots resembling those of Meta Knight. Blade Knight's sword is silver, with a golden ring-shaped grip. The sword occasionally features a pair of prongs jutting out from its edges. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Blade Knight appears as an enemy in these games. He can be found pacing back and forth for short distances while swinging his weapon repeatedly in wide slashes, and he will periodically leap in the air if Kirby is above him. If Kirby attacks Blade Knight with a projectile, Blade Knight will immediately deflect it with his sword. This behavior is identical to that of Sword Knight's. Blade Knight appears in Vegetable Valley's Museum. ''Kirby's Pinball Land Blade Knight appears in ''Kirby's Pinball Land at the center of the top stage of Whispy Woods Land. He will only appear after the player has defeated King Dedede at least once and caused the Twisters to spin for a sufficient amount of time. Upon appearing, Blade Knight adds 77700 points to the player's score. Blade Knight does not move and cannot be hit. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Blade Knight appears as an enemy in these games, as well as the Helper for the Sword ability. He can be found pacing back and forth, stopping at regular intervals to attack. Blade Knight may slash in place, advance forward while slashing, or release a flurry of quick strikes in front of himself. As a Helper, Blade Knight has access to all the moves used by Sword Kirby. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Blade Knight, along with Sword Knight, can be summoned by Meta Knight in Meta Knightmare Ultra. Blade Knight also appears as a card in the sub-game Kirby Card Swipe. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Blade Knight appears as an enemy in these games. He is first introduced in Cookie Country, and appears in many other worlds thereafter. Blade Knight no longer has the wide range of moves that he had in Kirby Super Star, and is now limited to two attacks: swinging his sword once, and swinging his sword twice while moving forward slightly. Blade Knight's attacks are notably much slower than in previous series installments. Blade Knight appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition as well. It appears in the Sword Challenge, the Smash Combat Chamber, and Magolor Race 1, 3, and EX. He behaves as he does in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot Blade Knight acts as he does in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, with two changes: Blade Knight's attack speed has been greatly improved, and no longer pauses before his double-slash attack. ''Kirby Star Allies Blade Knight reappears in ''Kirby Star Allies as an enemy and a helper for the Sword ability. Blade Knight can be controlled by a CPU or another player. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Blade Knight appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His model from the cancelled Kirby GCN is used. A trophy of Blade Knight appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as well. Like several other Kirby trophies in the game, the enemy uses his model from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Blade Knight appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as an ally and servant of Meta Knight. He and Sword Knight were once thieves that encountered Meta Knight whilst he was being chased by WolfWrath. Meta Knight saved their lives by driving WolfWrath away and the two became indebted to him for doing so. They eventually followed Meta Knight to Dream Land where they became servants of King Dedede. He and Sword Knight are known to be expert mechanics as they are known to be able to fix machinery (mostly spaceships, and thus probably helped in the construction of the Halberd). In The Kirby Derby - Part I, they converted Kirby's broken spaceship to be fit to use in a race. In the episode Cooking Up Trouble, it is revealed that Blade Knight and Sword Knight had always wanted be chefs, but they were too afraid to tell Meta Knight about it. In the original Japanese show, Blade Knight speaks coherently, whilst in the English dub, his words are so badly formed that his speech is literally gibberish. This is due to the voice actor attempting a strong enough Scottish accent so that it was not understandable. The key things he says (especially names) can usually be made out clearly. In the English dub, he speaks in an Australian accent. Related Quotes Trivia *In Kirby Super Star, its remake, and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Blade Knight's damage sprite shows his mouth guard unhinged, revealing a single eye. *In Sword Knight and Blade Knight's flash-back in Hour of the WolfWrath, Blade Knight is seen using an axe, a possible reference to Axe Knight. *In Kirby's Adventure, Blade Knight featured antennae, whereas he now features tassels. *In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Blade Knight is sometimes called Blade for short. *Blade Knight features a belt in the anime. A similarly styled belt appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, but it is horizontal rather than slightly diagonal as in the anime. *Blade Knight is the only Helper in Kirby Super Star Ultra to be a Helper to both Kirby and Meta Knight. *Blade Knight has a crescent-shaped design painted on each of his pauldrons. There is no explanation as to what the design represents. *In Kirby Fighters Deluxe, Blade Knight's helmet is used for Sword's alternate costume. Videos Artwork KA Blade Knight.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Blade Knight.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiDL Blade Knight artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' HnK_BladeKnight.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_BladeKnight_3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Bladeknight.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KTD Blade Knight artwork1.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Orchestra_Blade_Knight.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 32.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' K25th Twitter (98).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' K25th_Twitter_(44).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Blade_Knight_card.png|''Kirby no Sweets Party'' KSA Blade Knight.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' K25th Twitter (208).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Gallery KA_Blade_Knight_Green.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Invincibility_Candy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KA_Blade_Knight_Light_Blue.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KA_Blade_Knight_Blue.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KPL_Blade_Knight.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KSS_Blade_Knight_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Blade_Knight_Screenshot_2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) NID Blade Knight.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiD Blade Knight Yellowish.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) Blade knight.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU Blue Blade Knight.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KQ Sword Knight.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' bk.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Blade Knight Emblemless.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Blade_Knight.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA_Blade_Knight.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models Blade knight 49202.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Blade Knight Quick Draw sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Quick Draw) KPL Blade Knight sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' Image:BladeknightKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Enemy) Image:BladeknightaltpaletteKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Alternate Palette) KSSBladeKnight3.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (Unused Alternate Palette) Image:BladeknighthelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Helper) Image:BladeknightKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Blade Knight Palettes.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palettes) Blade knight trophy 3399.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Blade Knight palette 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Enemy) Blade Knight alternate palette sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palette) Image:BladeknighthelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper)/''Kirby Mass Attack'' Image:BladeknighthelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) Karuta4.gif|Blade Knight's card in Kirby Super Star Ultra (Kirby Card Swipe) Fig 20 bladeknight.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) BladeKnight1.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Other Helper Icons Image:BladeknighticonKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' de:Sharpe Knight es:Sharpe Knight fr:Sharpe Knight it:Sharpe Knight ja:ブレイドナイト Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Anime Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Sword Enemies Category:Meta-Knights Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Male Allies Category:Male Enemies Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Helpers in Kirby GCN Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Knights Category:Minion Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Characters